warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshadow's Sight
Part of the Life Of Lies Series. Prologue A brown she-cat trudged into a small clearing, her eyes hazy and bleak. I must keep going. These kits must come. For him. She knew she owed it to him for these kits to be healthy. To have a great life. But it would only work that way if they could have a mother. She could never be their mother. It was a cold, cruel leaf-bare. They she-cat's kitting was hard. But she knew she had to keep pushing. They had to breathe the air, and let this whole pain be over. The first kit slithered out, it's beautiful black pelt sleek. The she-cat licked his fur, but found nothing. She listend, but he had no heart-beat. He had been born dead. Another agonized spasm gripped the the brown she-cat, and the writhed in agony, until she got the strength to bite the sac, and let the kit out. It was a small brown she-cat, just like her. The she-cat licked her daughter, but her breathing was shallow, and as much as the queen tried, her kit died in the snow, right nest to her son. Soon the queen could feel the third kit coming. The last one, for sure. She gritted her teeth through the pain, and watched as the third kit slid out. This kit was smaller than her siblings, but her breathing was strong, and the brown she-cat quickly licked her, and got her blood flowing. She would not let this kit die. And then the snow began to fall. The brown she-cat stood up, carrying her kit by her scruff. I have to get to to a safe place. She has to be there. She promised. The snow was falling hard, but the queen kept pushing. She had to find her. "Is that you F-" A voice broke off. The brown cat quickly put down her kit. "Yes, it's me. Please hurry, I can't let her freeze to death." A silver she-cat slipped out of the blurring snow. "Only one?" She mewed. The brown she-cat shook her head. "Other two died. Too cold." The silver she-cat closed her eyes, and tucked the kit close her long, thick her. "I'll keep her safe. What's her name?" The brown she-cat tilted her head, and mewed, "Maple. That's her name." The she-cat nodded. "She'll fit in fine. She look so much like her father. And a bit like me. They'll have no trouble believing I'm her mother." The brown she-cat flashed her amber eyes. "Are you sure about this Silverpool? I don't want anything to happen to her." Silverpool blinked her blue eyes. "She'll be fine. I promise. Go now. Get some rest. But remember, you have to be the one to tell her about her past." The brown she-cat nodded. "I'll make sure." Silverpool picked up Maple, and carried her into a thick bramble den. She could feel the her pulse thumping as Maple's purr came out. Knowing her daughter would be safe, she started padding away. The snow fell thicker, but she didn't care. She knew the small gray she-cat would be safe. "Sleep well Maplekit." Chapter 1 ~Beauty~ "Maplekit! Maplekit!" Maplekit raised her head, and blinked her clear blue eyes. "Come on Maplekit! Wake up! Wake up!" "I'm coming Shadowkit!" She mewed, and got out of her nest. "Let's see if we can sneak out without Silverpool noticing!" The two raced outside, Heatherkit still fast asleep. "Look! It's the warriors den!" "And the leader's den!" Suddenly Mapkekit crashed into a lump of brown fur. "Owlkit!" She mewed is delight. Her brother laughed. "Maplekit, Shadowkit. Where's Heatherkit?" Shadowkit rolled her mossy green eyes. "Still sleeping. I swear, she's never going to wake up." Maplekit and Owlkit burst into laughter. *'' "Daw, look at them. It's the loser kits." The three of them whipped around, to spot 3 kits. Maplekit gulped, and even Shadowkit looked nervous. The head of the kits stood forward, her mossy green eyes glittering. "It's so hilarious how stupid you look." Owlkit snarled. "Leave my sisters alone fox-breath!" The smallest of the 3 poked the white she-cat. "Maybe we should leave them alone Glimmerkit." Glimmerkit flicked her tail. "Shut up Petalkit." Petalkit backed away, shooting a terrified glance at Maplekit, Shadowkit and Owlkit. Glimmerkit bared her teeth. "You know, it's so hard. I can't believe that you made it into the Clan. Why didn't Featherstar just throw you out? Or better yet, Silverpool?" Shadowkit snarled. "Shut up! We belong here just as much as you do!" Glimmerkit laughed. "Whatever you say." Then she leaped forwards and bit Maplekit's front leg. "Ouch!" She squealed. Then before she could say more, Glimmerkit unsheathed her claws and dragged then down her leg. "Flightheart! Flightheart! Maplekit scratched me!" Flightheart dropped the mouse she had picked up and raced over to her daughter. "Are you alright? Are you hurt too bad?" She mewed. Glimmerkit shook her head. "I managed to yowl before she did anything else." Rosekit nodded. "I saw everything." Flightheart growled at Maplekit. "How dare you hurt my kit! You monster!" Maplekit mewed, 'I didn't!" But Flightheart stalked away, Glimmerkit, Rosekit and Petalkit following closely. Owlkit growled. "How dare she lie?! You did nothing wrong! He spat." Maplekit hung her head. "I don't know." Shadowkit flexed her tiny kit-claws. "I'll shred her!" Owlkit glared at her, and Shadowkit backed off. "It's not fair. Glimmerkit, Rosekit and Petalkit could get away with murder!" Maplekit nodded. She'd seen the icy fury in Glimmerkit's eyes. Sure she was a beauty. But beauty never meant pure. Chapter 2 ~Shame~ "Hey Heatherkit!" Maplekit opened her eyes, to see that her sister was finally blinking open her eyes. Shadowkit looked oddly delighted, while Owlkit just looked bored. "I was the first one to open my eyes. I don't know why you're fawning over Heatherkit." He mewed gruffly, but Maplekit could tell he was having trouble concealing his happiness in his eyes. She knew that he was as glad as any cat. "Silverpool, can we take Heatherkit outside? I want to show her the camp!" The fluffy gray she-cat sighed. "I suppose." She nosed the small kit up. "Go now. Enjoy your time with you siblings." Heatherkit didn't respond, but bounded out the nursery. Maplekit, Shadowkit and Owlkit raced after her. Outside, the camp was covered in snow. It was the first snow since the fateful night that Maplekit had been kitted. Her siblings were born late, on the following day. Strange phenominom, sure, but it made her no less closer to them. They were still litternates, after all. ''* "Hey Loserkit!" Maplekit flattened her ears in anger. Shadowkit flicked her tail. "Just ignore them. They're jealous of you, that's all." Maplekit sighed, and tried to block out Glimmerkit's taunts. She was sick of them treating her like she was dung. "Can you believe how ugly she is? I can't believe she's actually related to Silverpool." Mapleit growled, but didn't try to defend herself. She knew saying one word would result in Flightheart swooping in, and telling her off. "What does she do to style her fur? Roll in crow-food?" Maplekit whipped around, ears burning. But before she could shout a long string of swears, another voice broke in, with an added snarl. "You leave her alone!" Maplekit turned, and even Shadowkit gasped in suprise. It was Foxeye, the medicine cat. Foxeye snarled at Glimmerkit and Rosekit. "What has she done to you?! Nothing! You leave her alone, or I will make you!" She spat. Glimmerkit and Rosekit ran away, screeching for Flightheart, but even the arrogant white she-cat knew better than to tangle with Foxeye. Foxeye turned to Maplekit. "You must learn to stand up for yourself Maplekit. I will not always be here to protect you." She mewed softly. Her amber eyes showed compassion, an expression Maplekit had never seen her use. Shadowkit poked Maplekit. "Come on! Let's go see if Swirlpaw will teach us the hunting crouch!" Maplekit nodded. "Okay! Give me a second." She nodded a thanks to Foxeye, and leaned down to lick her paws. Talonpaw, padded up the the fresh kill pile, and began to wolf down a mouse, then another. Maplekit stared in surprise. Talonpaw smirked, as he slruped up the last of the second mouse. Maplekit recoiled in disgust. Why in the name of StarClan would he do that? She thought. It's discusting, and a waste of prey! Swoopfeather padded over to her apprentice. "Talonpaw! Have you eaten yet?" Talonpaw nodded. "Just a mouse. Let's go train now!" Swoopfeather eyed the fresh-kill pile suspiciously, but nodded to him. "Come on then." Maplekit gasped in shock. Talonpaw had lied to his mentor. And she'd believed him! What kind of cat would do something like that? Shadowpaw called for Maplekit, and the gray she-kit padded over to her sister, her heart heavy. How can he live a life like that? How can he live a life of lies? *'' "Oh come on Maplekit. Would he really lie to his mentor? That's just ridiculous." Mewed Shadowkit. Maplekit shook her head. "He did! I saw him! You have to believe me Shadowkit!" Shadowkit rolled her eyes. "You're seeing things. Can't you just calm down? Even if you're right, it's just an extra mouse. Nobody will die or anything." Maplekit glared at her sister. "You just don't get it! Honestly!" The gray she-cat stalked away, eyes ablaze. ''Why doesn't she understand? She was still grumbling, when she smashed directly into Glimmerkit's white pelt. "Ew! Ugh! Help Me Rosekit! The freak touched me!" She squealed. Maplekit hissed at Glimmerkit. "You're no better than me! Stop acting like Featherstar has made you Clan leader!" Glimmerkit laughed, her eyes full of malice. "Oh no Loserkit. I'm much better than you'll ever be." "All cats are created equal!" Maplekit spat back. Glimmerkit narrowed her eyes. "That's real nice sweetheart. Get out of my life, before you make me a loser." Maplekit growled. "Why do you hate me? I've never done anything to you!" Glimmerkit laughed. "Because you're a loser. I bet Silverpool doesn't even love you. You have nobody. You are a freak!" Maplekit yowled in rage as she threw herself at Glimmerkit. Seething with fury, she unsheathed her claws, and struck her full on. Glimmerkit's face flickered with true fear, and Maplekit realized her mistake. Glimmerkit began to yowl. "Flightheart! She attacked me! She tried to murder me! Help me!" She squealed. Before any cat could react, Flightheat dove out of nowhere, scooping her kit. "It's okay Glimmerkit. Mommy will protect you." She cooed, and licked her. Then she whipped around and snarled at Maplekit. "HOW DARE YOUR HURT MY KIT!?!?!?!" She screeched, eyes blazing with fury. Maplekit winced, but Flightheart's snarl had alerted the Clan, and every cat was staring at the two. And all Maplekit could feel was the shame. The shame of what she'd done. Chapter 3 ~Lies~ Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Life of Lies Series